Pukanie do Bram III: Słodkości Psychologii
Total Drama: Locked Terror Odcinek 8 Poprzednio: Przez cały tydzień trwało zadanie gdzie to zawodnicy mieli łapać zmutowane lub nie, zwierzątka. Niang musiałą sobie sama poradzić na pozostałościach po dawnym sektorze 6Serc. Niestety, wpadła do dziury i została pożarta przez wilki. Na ceremonie trafili Socjopaci. Shawn stracił życie ale dalszą część przerwała Celestia. Co się teraz wydarzy? Jak to będzie wyglądało? Kto zginie? Muzyka Opening podobny do tego z piosenką. Kilka obrazków miasta i odliczającego zegara. Wystrzał z pistoletu niszczy ekran i ujawnia napis "Total Drama: Locked Terror". Claire stoi wraz z Nastasią i Aishą. Nastasia popycha Aishę i ucieka. Miejsce za nimi eksploduje. Później Claire wbija swój miecz w ziemię. Zdjęcie zawodników. Następnie uczestnicy pokazywani są ze swoimi motywami. Eksplozja samolotu o wieżę . Amy strzela do jakiejś dziewczyny. Strzał z armaty. Jurgita z kosą. Celestia krocząca przez główny plac podczas burzy. Katie z napisem BFF. Levianne z ustami zaklejonymi taśmą. Maggie z wieloma twarzami. Zderzenie pociągu z wieżą. Majli z kulą do burzenia. Ktoś bawiący się kukiełkami. Zdjęcie klasowe wszystkich. Widok biegających mutantów. Zdjęcia śmiejących się i płaczących dzieci. Nicky ze szminką i mikrofonem. Piers z odznaczeniami wojskowymi. Pożar w jednej z dzielnic. Sadie z napisem "Friend". Chodzące Zombie. Selene z czarnym notatnikiem. Zdjęcie wszystkich podczas egzekucji. Jakaś nieznana osoba wybiega z budynku. Obraz przedstawiający osobę powieszoną. Strzały z pistoletu mechanicznego. Vivian z hipsterskimi okularami. William z plikiem banknotów. Ktoś pali starą fotografię.. Kilka zdjęć miasta. W oddali pędząca Lucy a za nią Nastasia. Widać Amie przecinającą kilka osób. Następnie kogoś zamaskowanego trzymającego bilet do domu. Ekran ponownie pęka i ponownnie odsłania napis "Total Drama: Locked Terror" Korianth: W tym sektorze nic się zbytnio nie zmieniło. Generatory działają i te miejsca które korzystały z prądu go mają. Sektor Socjopatów: William siedział sobie wygodnie przy jakimś stole, próbując ogarnąć stare radio. Ściągnął pokrywę i zaczął sobie sprawdzać mechanizmy. William: '''Zobaczmy.. Przekręcił parę śrubek i przeczyścił nieco. Ponownie przykręcił obudowę i próbował włączyć. Tym razem się odpaliło. '''William: Hah! Wiedziałem, że jestem dobry ale by aż tak. Uniósł się nieco pychą i poszukał sobie jakiejś stacji. Włączył na starą dobrą muzykę i przysłuchiwał się jej. William: O ta.. Zarzucił wygodnie nogi na blat. William (Pokój zwierzeń): 'Po raz pierwszy od początków czuję się na nieco bezpiecznej pozycji. Nawet nie przejąłem się aż tak przegraną. Martwi mnie to, choć i tak nie przegram. *wzdycha* O tak. Mam też jakieś dziwne wrażenie z pewnego powodu, lecz co się nim przejmować. Chyba ten bezdomny chciał mi coś przekazać. *zamyśla się na chwilę* Nieee.. umysł płata figle. '''Levianne(Pz): '''TAK! Shawn WYLECIAŁ! <3 Denerwował mnie od początku, tylko ciekawe kto będzie nowym kapitanem...Oby nie Jurgita, ona idzie na następny ogień. Zresztą, nie wiem o co chodziło tej wariatce Sadie...nie chce, żebym spotykała się z William'em? I tak nie obchodzi mnie jej zdanie, bo za dużo ona chyba mi nie zrobi. No nic, czas poflirtować z William'em. :3 ''Levi podbiegła do William'a. 'Levianne: '''Uuu, co to jest, to radio? :3 Fajne! ''Objęła go. '''William: A no! Przybliżył nieco i próbował wyłapać jeszcze inne kanały. William: '''Jakoś udało się cholerstwo uruchomić. Przynajmniej nie będzie tak cicho przez cały dzień. Temu miejscu stanowczo brakuje rozrywek... '''Levianne(Pz): '''Prawda... '''Levianne: '''Jak tam po eliminacji Shawn'a? Cieszysz się że odpadł? '''William: Szczerze? Zwrócił się do niej. William: 'Mam wrażenie, że coś chciał mi przekazać. Nie wiem o co mogło mu chodzić. Wzruszył ramionami. '''William: '''Zresztą dziwią się. Byli w drużynie, która wygrała x razy pod rząd. Mogli przypuszczać taki rozwój wypadków. Ty pewnie się cieszysz? Widać ostatnio było że się ładnie pożarłaś z nim. Tal słuchy też doszły. Po chwili dopiero dotarło do niego jak musiał głupio powiedzieć. W końcu Levi też do nich należała. Ale tak już miał. '''Levianne: '''Fakt, nie przepadaliśmy za sobą...(please) Może, przejdziemy się na spacer, co? ''Wzięła go za rękę. 'William: '''A gdzie chcesz się przejść? '''Levianne: '''Yyy, no gdzieś tutaj. (please) '''William: '''Jakoś mało wymagająca jesteś. Wziął ją za drugą rękę i wyszli przed swoje obozowisko. '''William: '''Ale spacere nie zaszkodzi. Objął ją ramieniem i razem.. poszli się gdzieś przejść. xD '''Levianne: '''Co sądzisz o innych z drużyny? O Sadie, Majli i Jurgicie? '''William: '''Z Sadie jestem związany. Z nią i Katie najlepiej się dogadywałem w poprzedniej drużynie. :D Cieszyłem się, że choć z jedną zostałem nadal. O istnieju Majli wiem tylko tyle, że istnieje podobnie jak Jurgita. Obrócił do niej głowę. '''William: '''Tobie w sumie musi być ciężko. Niegdyś przyjaciele z twojej dawnej drużyny teraz jedno walczy o życie, drugie już w glebie. Poniekąd fascynował go taki obrót spraw. '''Levianne: '''A kogo uważasz za najsłabsze ogniwo, a kogo za najlepsze? ''Zapytała z ciekawością. 'Levianne(Pz): '''Warto znać strategie innych. William: Teraz? Widocznie twoja ex drużyna. Uśmiechnął się do niej dwuznacznie. '''William (Pokój zwierzeń): '''Hmmm.. chyba za bardzo poczułem się aspołecznie skoro nawet jej się wypowiadam. Cóż... łap każdą okazję i wykorzystaj sytuację na swoją korzyść. ''Sadie podeszła do Levianne. '''Sadie: '''Co tam robisz Levi? Pomóc ci w czymś? I przepraszam za wczoraj. Coś mnie napadło. Nie chciałam, byś tak to odebrała. Naprawdę uważam cię za moją przyjaciółkę. To jak, zgoda? '''Sadie (pokój zwierzeń): Moje przeprosiny były szczere. Nie chcę stracić jednej z nielicznych mi osób w programie. Moje zachowanie ostatnio było głupie. Teraz to rozumiem i chciałabym to naprawić. Levianne: 'Niee, dzięki, wszystko spoko. Zostawiłabyś mnie i William'a samych? ;) '''Sadie: '''Nie. ''Sadie zaśmiała się. 'Sadie: 'Żartowałam, hehe. Dobra, idę. Jak coś to wołaj. Sadie odeszła i poszła sobie gdzieś wąchać kwiatki na polanę i oglądać twerkowanie Majli, i zachwycać się pachnącymi kwiatkami, i jeść trawę, i takie tam rzeczy robiły, i się bawiła dobrze. '''William: '''Samych? Spojrzał się na nią, po czym nonszalancko zadarł twarz. '''William: W sumie czemu nie? Wygodnie się rozłożył. William: 'Do niczego nie dojdzie i tak. Mruknął cicho do siebie pod nosem. Sektor Jamników: ''Prawdopodobnie większość drużyny przebywała właśnie tutaj. No, przynajmniej Piers który siedział sobie pod drzewkiem, gdzie całą noc również spał. 'Piers (PZ): '''Nigdy więcej tego typu filmów... ''Selene z kolei zdrzemnęła się wystarczająco na seansie. '''Selene: Heeej. Przywitała się z Piersem. Selene: Jak tam seans? Chłopak zerknął na Selene. Piers: 'Nie warto do tego wracać... ''Mruknął. 'Piers: '''Jak tam noc? ''Zapytał. 'Selene: '''Nie najgorzej, ale bywały znacznie lepsze. Whatever. To i tak sukces, że przeżyłeś. Widziałam, jak Katie się na Ciebie napala... '''Piers: 'Że jak? Spytał zdziwiony. 'Selene: '''Nie widzisz jak na Ciebie patrzy? Zakochana po uszy jest... ''Mruknęła odwracając wzrok. Piers poczuł się zakłopotany. 'Piers: '''Może i sobie być, jednak bez wzajemności... ''Mruknął. ''Selene (PZ): I całe szczęście...ZNACZY SIĘ!...Wyobrażacie sobie tego słodkiego pustaczka z Piersem? Hah. Pozdro.'' 'Selene: '''Rozumiem... To w sumie dobrze... '''Piers: '''A co z tobą...? '''Selene: '''Ze mną...? Uhm...co...masz na myśli? ''Spojrzała na niego zaskoczona. 'Piers: '''No nie wiem...podoba ci się ktoś? ''Zapytał ciekawy. ''Selene:' Facetów tu mało...więc gdybym miała wybierać między tym spiętym nudziarzem, który wylądował w Socjopatach a Tobą... to raczej logiczne, że wolałabym Ciebie...nie? Uśmiechnęła się zakłopotana. Piers się lekko uśmiechnął. Piers: 'Miło wiedzieć. '''Selene: '''Więc może Katie też nie leżą tacy spęci frajerzy jak tamten, a że ma wściek macicy to leci do Ciebie? ''Piers na myśl o tym aż się zatrząsł. 'Piers: '''Boże... ''Złapał się za głowę i schował ją w kolanach. Selene podeszła do chłopaka i poklepała go po ramieniu. 'Selene: '''Nie martw się, przejdzie jej... '''Piers: '''A jeżeli nie? Wolę umrzeć z rąk prowadzących, z wygłodzenia, z miłości do kogoś normalnego ale nie przez depresję związaną z tą szajbuską Katie... ''Mruknął. 'Selene: '''Ugh...może to źle, że Ci o tym powiedziałam...sorry... ''Westchnęła. Spojrzała na chłopaka, uśmiechnęła się i żartobliwie poczochrała go po głowie. 'Selene: '''Heej, nie bądź taki miękki. Bądź facetem! ''Zaśmiała się. Piers wyjął głowę z kolan. 'Piers: '''Na ciebie nie zasadza się jakaś psychopatka... ''Mruknął. ''Selene (PZ): Była Jurgita...eeh...nawet teraz z nią nie gadam...masakra... '' '''Selene: Noo niestety, nie mam wzięcia. Piers: 'Zmieńmy lepiej temat, bo dręczenie tego zaczyna być dołujące... ''Westchnął. ''Selene:' Ołkeej. Jestem za. Wygodnie usiadła obok chłopaka. Piers: 'Tak się zastanawiam, czy gdyby nie doszło do tego przemieszenia, to czy nie było by tych problemów teraz. ''Mruknął. ''Selene: Wiesz, przed przemieszaniem już przywykliśmy do składów i ta zmiana dla wielu nie wyszła na dobre, niestety. Obco się tu strasznie czuję...niby twarze w miarę znajome...ale to jednak nie to... ''Podkuliła nogi i schowała twarz. 'Piers: '''No niestety. W dodatku wczorajsza eliminacja Shawna, szkoda go bo był w miarę wporządku. ''Spojrzał na sektor Socjopatów. 'Piers: '''Znaczy, zakładam że eliminacja bo jakoś nigdzie go w ich sektorze nie widzę... ''Mruknął. ''Selene:' Shawn?! To niemożliwe... Dlaczego?! Przecież radził sobie doskonale... Katie już nieco sczęsliwsza, że Sadie i Will są bezpieczni zaczęła przyglądać się rozmowie Piersa i Selene. ''(PZ)Katie: Niech ta dziwaczka se go bierze, ale i tak jest podejrzana! Skoro Will jest bezpieczny to dalej jest mój! Ale jestem trochę zazdrosna, bo Sadie jest z nim w drużynie, ale ona jest flirciarą i ma to coś, że zawsze chłopcy lecą na nią! ;('' Piers: '''No właśnie też się zastanawiam. Z drugiej strony, jest w drużynie z Levianne i Maji, więc... '''Selene: Sojusz istot słabo myślących? Prychnęła. Piers jednak był poważny. Piers: 'Jak widać, skuteczny. ''Mruknął. Selene wstała na równe nogi. '''Selene: Przejdę się. Muszę co nieco przemyśleć... Mruknęła idąc na polanę. W tym czasie Nicky już się obudziła. <3 Szybko. <3 Nicky: Ale mi się spało, jeej. <3 Odsunęła od siebie pudełko po popcornie. Nicky PZ: Po tym jak wygraliśmy, ta noc w kinie. <3 Mrr! ;* Utknęłam z Miłoszem pod naszymi fotelami. <3 Szybko przeszliśmy do tego, co takie divki jak ja lubią najbardziej. <3 Miłosz był genialny, taki.. bezpośredni. Tylko zrobił mi dziurę w moim pudełeczku! ):< Nicky olała Piers'a, rzuciła szybkie: "Elo, Miłosz!" i pobiegła na polanę. Piers nieco nie ogarniając zerknął na dziewczynę, po czym strzelił facepalma. Piers (PZ): 'Kolejna...? ''W tym momencie po swojej długiej przerwie wreszcie się obudziła. '''Vivian: Lol... nie ma to jak dobra drzemka po dobrym zadaniu! ^^ (pokój zwierzeń)Vivian: Okej... no i pomyślałam yolo... wszyscy się cieszyliśmy z naszej ostatniej wygranej... ale co jeżeli... (zaśmiała się) i tak wszyscy umrzemy? :O Polana: Tutaj możecie pobawić się ze swoimi złapanymi zwierzątkami które sobie latają po polance. <3 Jurgita przybyła do swojego zwierzaka i w raz z nim siedziala w kącie polany. Myślami wodziła poza programem, była totalnie zdezorientowana zmianami. '' '''Jurgita (PZ): '''Do tej pory nie dociera do mnie ani zmiana drużyny...ani eliminacja Shawna. To jest niedorzeczne! ''Selene dotarła na polanę przyglądając się złapanym, zmutowanym zwierzakom. '' '''Selene: '''Masakra...jak w ogóle je mogło tak zmutować...? ''Mruknęła do siebie przyklękając przy jakimś zwierzaku przypominającym połączenie królika z wiewiórką. Jurgita spojrzała na Selene. Jurgita: Natura jest w ten sposób okrutna, aczkolwiek mówiąc natura powinnam powiedzieć ludzie. Że to jeszcze żyje... Dziewczyna odwróciła się i dopiero teraz dostrzegła Jurgitę. Selene: 'O, hej mała. Kopę lat... ''Uśmiechnęła się lekko. '''Selene: '''Jak tam w Socjopatach? '''Jurgita: No hej pani kapitan. Odparła z uśmiechem. Jurgita: Socjopaci? Kiepsko wypowiadać się o nich w dobrych słowach. Wyleciał Shawn, pewnie ja wylece kolejna. Wzruszyła ramionami. '' '''Jurgita': A u Was jak? Selene: 'Też czuję się jakbym była na odstrzale...dziwnie po tym przemieszaniu...tak obco. ''Mruknęła. Jurgita pokiwała potakująco głową. '''Jurgita: Zdecydowanie obco... Najgorsze uczucie jakie istnieje, jedyna osoba z którą się dogadywałam wyleciała. Westchnęła. Jurgita: 'Więc w sumie została wyobcowana... '''Selene: '''Nie martw się mała...dobra jesteś, jeszcze im pokażesz. ''Wstała na równe nogi i przytuliła dziewczynę. '''Jurgita: Czy taka dobra to ja nie wiem. Uśmiechnęła się wtulając się w dziewczynę i równiez ją przytulając. Jurgita: A Ty jak sobie radzisz? Selene: Średnio. No, ale jestem z Piersem więc sobie radzę. Uśmiechnęła się. Majli twerkowała sobie gdzieś w oddali <3 '' '''Jurgita: '''To chociaż tyle. ''Westchnęła. Jurgita: Ciesze się, że chociaż Wam jest przez to łatwiej... Selene: '''W jakim sensie...? '''Jurgita: '''Znasz kogoś w drużynie po prostu... '''Selene: Niby taaak, ale jednak to nie to samo. No nic, jakoś będzie. Jurgita: 'Wiadomcia...Fajnie Cię znowu spotkać. ''Uśmiechnęla się nieśmiało do dziewczyny. 'Selene: '''Uhm...taak? Ciebie też...w sumie nawet myślałam ostatnio trochę o Tobie. ''Uśmiechnęła się lekko. '''Jurgita: Myślałaś..? Spojrzała na dziewczynę. '' '''Selene:' Num. Jakoś mi Ciebie brakuje, mała. Po prostu. Jurgita: Rozumiem...to miłe. Odparła cicho. '' 'Selene:' Uhm...dooobra. To...co tam jeszcze?'' Jurgita: W sumie... Jak to jest zmienić obóz na inny? Jak tam macie? Selene: Beznadziejnie. Praktycznie nikogo nie znam, rządzi ktoś inny, inne zasady...w ogóle zamienione wszystko, co tworzyłam tyle czasu... Jurgita: Musisz się fatalnie czuć.. Odparła przytulając dziewczynę. Selene: '''Żyję...póki co. '''Jurgita: Obyś żyła jak najdłużej...nie chce by to było ostatnie przytulenie... Westchnęła. Selene: Oj tam...lepiej byś do mnie nie przywyknęła. Nie wiadomo jak się to skończy... Jurgita: A jeśli już za późno...? Selene: '''Uhm...? Co Ty masz na myśli...? '''Jurgita: '''No bo...chyba jednak...przywykłam...uhm... '''Selene: '''Okej...rozumiem... '''Jurgita: Cieszę się... Powiedziała z nieśmiałym uśmiechem. Selene: Taaak...to...coś jeszcze...? Jurgita: W sumie...może Ty coś powiesz? Nicky przybiegła na polanę. Spostrzegła swoją BFF Selene, ale nie chciała jej przeszkadzać w romantycznej rozmowie z Jurgitką. '' '''Nicky:' Meh. :< W oddali ujrzała twerkującą Majli. <3 (please) Nicky: Jeej, Maryla! <3 Nicky PZ: Ona żyje. <333 Ma 90 lat i nieźle się trzyma. <3 Podziwiam. <3 Zaszła Majli od tyłu...., bo zobaczyła coś dziwnego. xDD Nicky: Hę? Podeszła bliżej i ujrzała jakieś zwierzątko. Po paru minutach myślenia, zdała sobie sprawę, że to jamnik. Najwyraźniej nie czuł się najlepiej. Nicky: On ma złamaną nóżkę, biedaczek. :c Spojrzała na Majli. Nicky: Chwilaa... TO TY MU TO ZROBIŁAŚ!!!! Zbulwersowana Nicky, która kocha naczur, rzuciła się na Majli z pięściami. <3 Tymczasem na polanę przyszła Sadie, która wąchała trawę i kwiatki śpiewając przy tym wesołe piosenki. Sadie: Jestem seeeeeeeksowna i nie obchodzi mnie co o mnie mówisz, bo mooooje kobiece kształty, o tak, kobieeece kształty i ty zazdrościsz mi ich, i sam chcesz takie mieć, taaaaaaak. Więc jestem seeeeksowna i ty wiesz o tyyyyym tylko nie chcesz przyznać się, bo mnie nie lubiiiiisz, a nie lubisz mnie, bo jestem seksownaaa bardziej od ciebie i ty o tym wieeeeeeeeeesz. Sadie zobaczyła jak Nicky i Majli się biją. Podbiegła do nich. Sadie: 'Dziewczyny, przestańcie, natychmiast! Może chcecie chrupka, co? ''Bitwa i tak wyglądała dziwacznie, więc Nicky odpuściła. '''Nicky PZ: Zauważyłam, że Maryla jest w ciąży. :O Ogarniacie?! W ciąży! Ta starucha! LOOOL. Nicky spojrzała na Sadie. Nicky: 'Ojeej, wyglądasz zupełnie jak taka różowa diveczka z naszej drużyny. ^^ ''Wyciągnęła prowizoryczną apteczkę z kieszeni i zaczęła pomagać jamnikowi. '''Nicky PZ: Mama chciała, żebym została lekarzem. Hahahaha. Nie ma głupich, nie będę zarabiać na siebie. Od tego są frajerki. ^^ Tymczasem zjawiła się zbulwersowana Klemcia,która przyjebała Nicky kulą do burzenia <3 :* Rzuciła ja w krzaki i zapierdoliła jej jamnika <3 Klemcia:'Kurwa .-. Ciąża się wydała ;-; Pod Wieżą: ''(Nagłówek dla prowadzących) Dzielnica Technologiczna Uczestnicy zostali zaprowadzeni do jakiegoś toru, który składał się z wielu przeszkód, głównie wykonanych z tworzyw sztucznych, nie za miękkich, aby się rozleciały, ale też nie za twardych, aby połamać komuś kości xD. Wszystko znajdowało się nad wodą, błotem lub inną cieczą... '''Amie: Ahh... Jak wiecie, powinno się łączyć rywalizację z zabawą... Selene: Trochę ciężko z tym drugim, skoro mamy wszyscy zginąć... Amie: CISZA! No to dzisiaj się trochę zabawimy! Amie wskazała na tor, który wypróbowywali właśnie stażyści, skacząc i wpadając do błota... Amie: A to wasze dzisiejsze zadanie... Zostaniecie podzieleni na pary. Każda z par dostanie inną przeszkodę do pokonania, co nie jest takie proste, jak się wydaje. Liczyć się będzie wasza pomysłowość i upór w dążeniu do celu! Oczywiście, jeśli wam się nie uda, wpadacie do błota i umazani nim próbujecie jeszcze raz! A żebyście się nie pogubili to każda para zostanie skuta kajdankami, cudnie nie? Oczywiście, kiedy już wszyscy ukończą swój etap, no to zostaje do pokonania finałowa przeszkoda, którą musicie pokonać wszyscy razem <3. Drużyna, która przybiegnie na metę pierwsza, wygrywa, a druga kogoś pożegna... A i jeszcze jedno... nie chcemy, abyście zniszczyli za wiele przeszkód, więc pary z obydwu drużyn walczą w tym samym miejscu, co może was pobudzi do rywalizacji <3. Powodzenia! (Kolejne nietrudne do rozwiązania zadanie... Piszecie parami w nagłówkach poniżej, a my wam odpowiadamy... liczymy oczywiście na realne, ale także ciekawe i nieoczekiwane wyjście z sytuacji ;). I tak do skutku (please). No i szybsza drużyna wygrywa <3) Przeszkoda #1 - Piers i Vivian vs. William i Majli Musicie przebieć po wysokich i wąskich słupkach, podczas gdy przez wszystkie słupki zmierza belka, chcąca was z niej strącić xD. Oczywiście jeszcze nie jesteście na żadnym ze słupków, więc nic was stamtąd nie strąci. Vivian: Lol... jakieś kreatywne pomysły jak przejść to i nie dać się pokiereszować? ;u; Yolo? Piers patrzył na belkę która co chwilę przelatywała przez słupki... Piers: 'W sumie jeden jest, ale nie wiem czy jest on w 100% bezpieczny. ''Mruknął spoglądając na tor. '''Vivian: Lol... a może by tak zacząć biec jak głupi? Wbiegła na pierwszą belkę. Vivian: Na razie stabilnie... ;u; Piers: 'Co?! Czekaj!... ''W ostatniej chwili rzucił się z nią na słupek, przec co mało nie spadli. Przynajmniej nie zostali stratowani przez wielką belkę. 'Piers: '''Nie...tak... ''Mruknął cicho. 'William: '''Fascynujące. ''Spojrzał prosto w przepaść czy co to było. 'William: '''Dlaczego w ogóle jest nasz trzech! ''Spojrzał na Majli i Klementynę. '''William: I dlaczego nadal was nie kojarzę... Podrapał się zastanawiająco po głowie. Przekręcił głową. Vivian: Lol... auu... Rzuciła Klementyną w belkę. Vivian: Może to zepsuje tą SWAG belkę? ;u; Piers: 'Daj spokój, nie warto tracić czasu. ''Schylony zaczął się powoli przesuwać dalej po belce. //Mam nadzieję Jamnik, że za Klemcię się nei obrazisz. <3// '''William: Ruszaj się! <3 Popychał dziewczynę. Klementyna: Weż spadaj! Szarpała się z nim. W końcu wepchnął ją na słupek, nagle belka ją walnęła i wskoczył na pierwszy z nich. William: Hehe! Wstawaj! Musisz zdążyć przed kolejną. William (Pokój zwierzeń): '''No co? Zatrzyma belke na chwilę! *wredny uśmieszek* '''Klementyna: Odwala ci! Jak już to rzucaj Majli <3 Ona bierze udział. <3 Trzymała się słupa, a William doznał póżniego olśnienia. William: 'Pewnie... całą trójką będę miotał... ''Musiał się cofnąć, w końcu szkoda poświęcać mu było kogokolwiek. Wziął jej pomocnicę i ostawił ją na miejsce. Ona sama wydała się zobojętniała i uciekła za Majli. 'William: '''Jak coś robić to samemu... ''Ponownie wskoczył na belkę. Miał szczęście i minęła go nadlatująca kłoda, czy coś co tam ma nas strącać. xD Belka zaczęła się wracać po tej samej drodze. Zbliżała się do Williama i Majli, a także do Vivian i Piersa, będących nieco przed nimi ;) 'William: '''Serio!? ''Szybko chwycił dziewczynę. '''William: Skacz! Skoczył z nią prosto w następny pal. Pochwycił ją i przeczekał chwilę aż sobie przeleciała dalej. William: Phew.. było blisko. Zaczynał się wdrapać, lecz nagle Majli się obsunęła. Ten pochwycił ją i prawie zapadł się z nią. Wytężył wszystkie siły by się nie tylko utrzymać ale i ją. Aż belka w pewnej chwili się rozerwała. Powoli zaczął się wspinać. William (Pokóju zwierzeń): Gdybym miał porównać to to wszystko co ma władowane w siebie waży tyle co cielsko spasłej krowy!? *gmuchnął kilka razy w nadgarstek i przyłożył lodem.* Gdyby nei fakt, że muszę z nią przejść rzuciłbym ją w tą przepaść. Doczłapali się i znowu stanęli na jednym z pali. Ten ledwo co dyszał. Musiał złapać chwilę oddechu. A nieprzejmująca się niczym Majli zaczęła sobie twerkować z Klemcią która ją nakręcała. <3 William (Pokóju zwierzeń): Po tym zadaniu chyba dosłownie ją pozbędziemy życia. W końcu w tym momencie każdy z nas jest panem życia i śmierci. Jaka szkoda. Przedzli nieco dalej wykorzystując sytuację i nieznacznie wyprzedzili Vivian oraz Piersa. '' '''William:' Idzie nam w miarę! Klementyna: J'uż się zamknij. <3 '''William: '''Skoro za nią łazisz to ruszaj się z nią! ''Wskoczył na kolejny. 'Klementyna: '''Wal się, ona sama nich ogarnia. <3 ''Pędzem popędziła gdzieś i zniknęła. 'William: '''Jedna z głowy. ''Odetchnął z ulgą i stracił Majli z pola widzenia. Nagle ją zauważył na jednej z nadlatujących kłód. '''William (Pokój zwierzeń): Przynajmniej się ruszyła do przodu! *wystawia kciuk* Ale wciąż serio mnie irytuje nieróbstwem... Ona jakoś tam paradowała na tych lecących przedmiotach. No cóż, jak ma talent to czemu nie wykorzystać. Panicz dalej skakał sobie z pieńka na pieńka przestrzegając sobie zasad. Szło mu w miarę równym tempem więc czemu miał przestać. Może dlatego, bo jest skuty z Majli leżacej na belce, która zmierzała w stronę startu? Tak, w końcu oboje wpadli do wody <3. Piers obserował całą sytuację. Piers: 'Tak łatwo ci ze mną nie pójdzie... ''Tak się rozpędził że wziął Vivian na plecy i zaczął szybko nadrabiać straty do Williama i Majli. Nagle pojawił się pal, jednak Piers zdążył przeskoczyć na kolejny słupek, ale ledwo, ledwo... zaczął tracić równowagę i... ostatecznie nie upadł. Zorientował się, że jest w połowie drogi xD. W tym samym czasie William wraz z Majli siedzieli gdzieś na dnie tegoż rowu, cali umazani błotem. Minęło trochę czasu zanim się ogarnęli. 'William: '''Majli! ''Wydarł się na nią. '''William: Tyle latasz na tej swojej kuli i nie mogłaś ogarnąć lecącej przeszkody!? Ta go zlała i pukała kikej jak uczestnicy Warshaw Shore siebie nawzajem. William:.... William (Pokój zwierzeń): Bez komentarza.... Szarpnął ją za sobą i zaczęli się wspinać po jednej belce. William: 'W życiu ich nie dogonimy.. chyba, że... ''Wpadł na pomysł! Mimo, że wykonanie mu się nie podobało.. Szarpnął ręką zmuszając Majli rzuciła się na kolejną belkę. Lecąc złapała się jej i przyssała. Za nią William powtórzył i on uderzył w kolejną belkę. 'William: '''W porządku! Działa i możemy ruszyć dalej. ''Kiwnął głową i powtarzali tak, jednocześnie omijając sobie nadlatujące przedmioty i nadganiali stracony czas. <3 Nagle Maji odzyskała świadomość <3 'Majli:'Co się dzieje? o.O 'Kelmentyna:'Cholera,już po zabawie .-. (please) Majli ogarnęła co się dzieje wokół <3 'Majli:'Czy jesteśmy w tym śmiesznym programi,w którym celebryci mniej sławni ode mnie wydurniają się chuj wie po co? <3 'Klementyna:'Coś w tym stylu <3 'Majli:'Uuuu <3 Może zdobęde jakąś kasę <3 Spojrzała na Willa,czy tam Vince'a (please) 'Majli:'Chociaj <3 Pomożesz mi <3 Złapała go za łapkę i zaczęła skakać jak gumiś <3 Biegnąc brzed siebie przeskakiwali sprawnie belki dzięki wysportowanemu ciału Majli <3 Majli zobaczyła przeciwników <3 'Majli:'Chej suczki <3 Spróbujcie mnie dogonić <3 :* Skakała dalej ze swoim towarzyszem <3 Klemcia już nieco mniej sprawniej podążała za nimi na z Levianne na pierwszą kulę. 'Sadie: 'Świetnie! Dobrze nam idzie! Sadie i Levianne wzięły jakiegoś patyka i przysunęły kulę drugą do siebie po czym na nią wskoczyły. 'Sadie: '''Taak! Jeszcze dwie! ''No i słuchajcie nie poddawajcie się dzieci tylko bądźcie tacy supermocni jak Sadie i jej moce, bo ona po porażce się nie poddała tylko próbowała dalej sobie i dzięki temu nabrała sił, i innego spojrzenia na świat, i próbowała dalej, i dzięki temu była bohaterką. Bo ważne, że chociaż próbowała! To się liczy! Bo ona miała nadzieję na wygraną i przynajmniej się starała, i chciała wygrać sobie. '' '''Maggie: '''Jakim cudem one nas dogoniły, przecież prowadziłyśmy... ;_; ''Spojrzała się na wyłączoną Katie, a potem na platformę, która się podejrzanie błyszczała. 'Maggie: '''Katie, ta platforma się błyszczy... <3 ''Nagle w Maggie wstąpiło alter-ego, Lorna. <3 'Maggie: '''To się błyszczy! <3 Katie, ty umazana nutellą gówniaro, musimy tam skoczyć! To pewnie nasza nagroda za wygranie wyzwania! <3 Jak już wygramy, to sprzedam tą platformę na eBayu za pokaźną sumę pieniążków. <3 ''Chciała już skoczyć, ale wyłączona Katie, niestety, była wyłączona i się nie ruszyła, automatycznie ją zatrzymała. 'Maggie: '''WTF!? Gówniaro! Skaczmy! >:( ''Nagle gołąb wleciał jej na głowę i uwił gniazdo. Maggie się trochę przestraszyła. 'Maggie: '''Fuuuuj! ;_; Moje włosy! Moje piękne, kochane, brązowe, śliczne, słodkie, wspaniałe, fabulous włosy! ;_; ''Próbowała strącić gołębia, ale nagle nadleciało jeszcze więcej i obsiadły głowę Katie i Maggie. 'Maggie: '...-.-"... Maggie się obraziła na gołębie. 'Maggie: '''Nienawidzę gołębi! Są bezużyteczne! Jedynie srają mi na mojego nowiutkie mercedesa co chciałam go sprzedać, ale go jeszcze nie mam! -,- Jesteście bez-uży-tecz-ne! ''Próbowała strącić gołębie z głowy, ale te nie chciały. 'Maggie: '''Katie! Użyj tej swojej mocy do panowania grzybami czy coś, i weź te gołębie ode mnie! ''Zaczęła się rzucać, aż gołębie się wkurzyły, i złapały Maggie i Katie. Nagle uniosły je w powietrze i zaczęły nimi wirować, aż spadły na platformę. 'Maggie: '''Nieeeee! ;_; Pewnie sobie coś złamałam. ;( A nie mam ubezpieczenia. ;( ''Jednak wstała cała i zdrowa, ciągnąc za sobą przykutą do niej kajdankami leżącą Katie. 'Maggie: '''Wygrałyśmy tą platformę czy nie? <3 ''Platforma się błyszczała bo była wysmarowana śliską substancją... Katie niestety nie utrzymała się i wypadła poza platformę, która zaczęła ciągnąć Maggie do błota... 'Maggie: '''No, ku**a ja pi****ole, ty sk*****ńska psia d**o!!! Jak mogłeś ty popaprany murzynie nas tak pogrążyć!!! Już prawie wygrałyśmy platformę! -.- ''Zaczęła zasuwać ciągnąc za sobą Katie na pierwszą kulę. Po prostu wlazła Katie na plecy i zaczęła ją poganiać jakimś biczem. Katie rzuciła się na kulę w pozycji "na żabę", dzięki czemu gdy wleciały na kulę, to się mocno jej trzymała. Maggie zeszła ostrożnie z Katie. 'Maggie: '''A teraz, macioro - musimy wskoczyć na drugą kulę! I nie spartol tego! Najchętniej bym cię sprzedała Eufemii na jakieś czarne wudu. -.- ''Maggie chwyciła Katie i jeb... znaczy, rzuciła nią na drugą kulę, dzięki czemu poleciała wraz z nią. 'Maggie: '''Już prawie! ;u; Katie, nie bądź głupia, obudź się wreszcie! ''Maggie machała ręką przed oczami Katie, ale ta ciągle była wyłączona. 'Maggie: '''A dooobra... -.- Sama nam zapewnię zwycięską platformę. ''Maggie wyjęła z kieszeni dwa pilniczki do paznokci. 'Maggie: '''A teraz - patrz i ucz się... gnoju. ''Maggie dała Katie pilnik do paznokci. 'Maggie: '''Gnoju, jak teraz skoczymy razem, powtarzam RAZEM, to obie jednocześniej musimy wbić z całej siły pilniczki w kulę, po czym się wdrapać. rozumiemy się? No, mam nadzieję. ''Katie, powiedzmy, pokiwała jej głową. 'Maggie: '''No, dobra... Teraz! ''Maggie i Katie się rozpędziły, skoczyły, wbiły pilniczki w kulę, wspięły się. 'Maggie: '''Mam nadzieję, że z tego powietrze nie ucieka. >.> ''Rozejrzała się jak cygan na straganie. 'Maggie: '''Dobra, jeszcze ta kula i nasza kochana cenna platformaaaa. <3 ''Zaklaskała. 'Maggie: '''Dobra, trzeba coś szybko wymyślić... ''Zauważyła wiszącą, pomiędzy kulami linę. 'Maggie: '''Ej, Katie, pobawmy się w Tarzana. <3 ''Maggie i Katie złapały się liny i przeleciały na ostatnią kulę. 'Maggie: '''Ta platforma jest taka hipnotajzing... *p* Nieprawdaż? Musimy się tam dostać! Ale jak... ;u; ''Podrapała się po głowie i zaczęła myśleć. Katie tymczasem robiła to co zawsze - nic. 'Maggie: '''Jezu, jaki z ciebie nierób jeden... Wzięłabyś się wreszcie do roboty! Musimy wygrać! Musimy! Ta platforma na nas czekaaaa.. ;-; A no tak. Na mnie. Dobra, wkurzyłaś mnie. ''Maggie wzięła Katie na barana. '' '''Maggie: '''Sama skoczę. -.- Tym razem tam nie wpadniemy. -.- Serio. -.- ''Przewróciła oczami. Katie była... ciężka. Ale na pewno mniej niż Sadie. Maggie rozpędziła się i z krzykiem wskoczyła na platformę. Ślizgała się trochę i wyjebała... ale na platformie. Maggie i Katie wstały i usiadły sobie. 'Maggie: '''To wygrałam tą platformę czy nie? <3 '''Levianne: '''Okej! ''Dziewczyny skoczyły na trzecią kulę, jednak to właściwie Sadie jej się trzymała jedna ręką, a Levi wisiała na kajdankach i zaraz by spada do błota. 'Levianne: '''Sadie, szybko, pomóż mi, zaraz spadnę!! ''Bohaterska Sadie szybko się podciągnęła i uratowała Levi. <3 Teraz została tylko ostatnia kula. (please) 'Levianne: '''Teraz ostatnia kula...Odliczajmy. Trzy...dwa... ''Sadie nie słuchała Levi i od razu skoczyła. <3. Levi i Sadie znalazły się na ostatniej kuli i czekały na werdykt czy coś w tym stylu. <3 Przeszkoda #3 - Selene i Nicky vs. Jurgita Przed wami znajdują się trzy pary drzwi, nie widać, co kryją. Za to za wami znajduje się basen z błota <3. Selene w ch.j zachwycona spojrzała na Nicky. ''Selene:' Doobra...mam nadzieję, że obejdzie się bez ofiar. Westchnęła ciężko. Nicky po tym jak dostała w głowę od Klemci, nie czuła się najlepiej. ;u; Nicky: Ojej, czuję się jakbym przez całą noc robiła za toaletę Miłosza... Wróć. Zaczerwieniła się. Nicky: Dobra, nieważne. Spojrzała na Selene. W sumie to nie było tak źle. No może poza tymi kajdankami... Nicky: Jurgitka nie ma szans, jesteśmy super! Nicky PZ: W sumie to odpowiada mi takie rozwiązanie! Jestem ze swoją największą przyjaciółką i ze swoim największym wrogiem. <3 Żyć, nie umierać! <3 Nicky: No i chyba zgodnie uważamy, że jesteś rozsądniejsza ode mnie. Powinnaś dowodzić! ^^ Sooł, co robimy, bo nie bardzo ogarniam? ^^ Zwróciła uwagę na drzwi. Nicky: Hmm, pewnie mamy przez nie przejść. Too, które wybieramy? ^^ Selene: Wpierw powinnyśmy ułatwić sobie zadanie jakoś unieruchomiając konkurencję, nie sądzisz? Szepnęła do Nicky, by Jurgita jej nie usłyszała. Selene: A drzwi...cholera wie, które są dobre... Nicky: Świetny pomysł... Odszepnęła. Zaczęła rozglądać się, co można w tej sytuacji zrobić.. Nicky: Jestem genialna. Rób to, co ja. ^^ Znowu zaszeptała i dziewczyny zaczęły przybliżać się do Jurgity. '' '''Nicky:' Tam jest Miłosz, mówię Ci! Nicky ciągnęła za sobą Selene. Po chwili stały już za Jurgitą. '' '''Nicky:' Miiłooosz. <3 Zbliżyła się do Jurgity jakby chciała ją przytulić, ale ostatecznie pchnęła ją tak mocno, że ta wpadła do błota. <3 Biedaczka. ;* Nicky: A nie, to tylko Jurgitka. ;u; Uśmiechnęła się, że coś się jej udało. xD Nicky: No to co? Numer 1? Mierzę tylko w zwycięstwo! ^^ Selene: 'Doobra...ale jak coś zza nich wyskoczy czy coś? Nie wiemy co tam jest... Że też te drzwi nie mają dziurek na klucz. Szlag by to... ''Mruknęła. '''Selene: Więc numer jeden...otwieramy? Nicky: Nie dowiemy się, jeśli nie spróbujemy. ^^ Nicky delikatnie pchnęła drzwi numero uno. Zza drzwi wyłonił się ogromny młotek (na szczeście nie metalowym) , młotek pędził wprost na dziewczynki które wyrzucił w powietrze i te wpadły do błota. <3 Selene: '''Co to kuźwa było?! Mruknęła wypluwając błoto. ''Selene: Oczywiście jak na złość, nie mogło być za prosto...szlag. ''Razem z Nicky wydostały się z błota i ponownie zatrzymały przed drzwiami. '''Selene: '''Mam nadzieję, że kolejna zła próba nie spowoduje naszej śmierci i kolejnej kąpieli błotnej...meh. ''Nicky po kąpieli czuła się dużo lepiej. '' '''Nicky: Tego było mi trzeba. ^^ Tym razem Nicky już się tak nie bała i kopnęła drzwi z całej siły. Drzwi wypadły z futryny, więc dziewczyny miały teraz chociaż jakąś tarczę. '' '''Nicky:' Wyglądają na solidne, mogą się przydać. ^^ Selene: 'Dobry pomysł! ''Uśmiechnęła się. 'Selene:'O ile kolejny praktycznie tonowy młotek znów nam nie przypieprzy. (please) To co..teraz może te..trzecie? Jak powiedziała Selene, tak zrobiły. :3 Znalazły się w środku. <3 Jurgita wyszła z błota spoglądając na dziewczyny. '''Jurgita (PZ): '''Jako opcja przetrwania jest git. ''Jurgita pobiegła w stronę drzwi numer 3 przed którymi stanęła zdezorientowana ich wielkimi rozmiarami. '' '''Jurgita: Jak się przez nie przedrzeć... Jurgita zastanawiała się jak sobie poradzić z wielkimi drzwiami, wyjęła jeden ze swoich noży i próbowała go wbić w bramę. Nie zwracając uwagi na konkurencje. Otworzyły się drzwi a tam stało ciasto i karteczka. "Zjedz a pozwole ci przejść". Jurgita wzruszyła ramionami i wzięła ciasto i po chwili je zjadła. Jurgita: I zapewne tu jest jakiś haczyk prawda? Rzuciła pod nosem. Selene natomiast starała się jakoś otworzyć środkowe drzwi. Wyjęła długopis, którym zawsze pisała w notatniku oraz spinkę do włosów, którą miała wpiętą. Starała się zrobić prowizoryczny wytrych. Drzwi jednak były pod napięciem. Selene odskoczyła, trafiła w Nicky i obie zostały rzucone na ściane, podłoga się rozsunęła i momentalnie przed dziewczynami pojawiły się ruchome piaski a z góry wypadła lina. U jurgity zaś pojawił się napis "Zjedz, nie bój się <3". Jurgita wyciągnęła swój nóż i najpierw obejrzała ciasto z każdej strony, po czym delikatnym ruchem go pokroiła na kawałki czy ciasto wygląda na zdrowe. Zasada przetrwania ofc. '' 'Selene: '''Dobra...będzie ciekawie. Grunt, że nie masz takiej masy jak Sadie. Mruknęła do Nicky. Selene wraz z Nicky rozpędziły się i złapały linę. Selene starała podciągnąć się jak najwyżej, by piasky nie dosięgnęły jej koleżanki z drużyny. Selene: Nieco się pobujamy i trafimy znów przed drzwi... Selene: (PZ): Wiecie, taki Assassin's Creed dla ubogich... Lina jednak się zerwała lecz Selene trzymała ją nadal, dziewczyny zaczęły zakopywać się w piaskach. Na drzwiach pojawił się hak. '' ''Jurgita zauważywszy, że ciasto wygląda normalnie wzięła kawałek i go zjadła. Jurgita: Nienajgorszy wyrób.... Mruknęła zjadając reszte owego ciasta, spoglądając co ją czeka dalej... Na wszelki wypadek delikatnie się skuliła się by nie oberwać ewentualną niespodzianką. Niestety, nie pomyślała by uciec od talerza od ciasta, pod stołkiem na którym było, wprost na twarz Jurgitki pizła rękawica bokserska. Jurgita z gwiazdami nad głową padła na ziemię a z niej wystrzeliły line unieruchamiając jej dłonie oraz tors, na szczęście nogi miała wolne. Jurgita spojrzała nad siebie chciała poruszać ramionami, jednak nie mogła. Jurgita: Co jest..? Mruknęła sama do siebie niewiedząc dokładnie co się jej stało. '' '''Jurgita: '''Muszę coś wykombinować... ''Nicky zaczęła panikować. '' '''Nicky:' Zginiemy. ;( Nicky zwróciła uwagę na hak. '' '''Nicky:' Nie dorzucimy liny tak daleko. ;( Zginiemy! ;( Selene: To tylko parę metrów... Odparła rzucając linę. Ta za pierwszym razem nie chwyciła haka. Dopiero za drugim się udało. Selene wraz z Nicky wczołgały się z trudem na twardy grunt całe w piachu. Selene: 'Obrzydlistwo... ''Mruknęła. Odczepiła linę od haka i zerknęła na skrępowaną Jurgitę. Skrępowała dziewczynie także i nogi. c: 'Selene: '''Sorry, mała. ''Jurgita zmierzyła ją wzrokiem po czym łapkami wodziła pod swoją bluzką by wydostać nóż...kombinowała jakieś dobre kilka chwili po czym się do niego dostała ze złośliwą miną spoglądała na obie dziewczyny póki co nic nie robiąc. '''Nicky: Jeeeej. <3 Jesteś super! Przytuliła Selene. Nicky PZ: Łihihihi. <3 Zebrała piach z butów, spoglądając na Jurgitkę. Nicky PZ: Nie, nie zrobimy tego... Wymieniła porozumiewawcze spojrzenia z Selene. Po chwili wrzuciły skrępowaną Jurgitkę do piachu. ;u; Nicky PZ: Oczywiście, że zrobimy. <3 Selene: Noo, okej. Skoro na chwilę mamy spokój... Podeszły do drzwi. Selene w kieszeni dalej miała swój niby wytrych. Dziewczyny otworzyły pierwsze drzwi z lewej. Selene popchnęła je i razem z Nicky odsunęły się, aby tym razem nic w nie nie przywaliło lub aby nie zostały kopnięte prądem. ;u; Selene: I co...? Co tym razem tam jest...? Jurgita widząc że sytuacja się pogarsza zwinny ruchem przecięła liny i chwyciła się gruntu, dokładnie wbijając w niego nóż. I po chwili wydostała się z piasków, równiez pozbywając się skrępowania na nogach. Zabrała liany i szybko pobiegła na bezpieczną odległość, co chwile zmieniając swoje miejsce. '' ''Możemy chyba uznać, że cała trójka ukończyła część pierwszą (please). Tym razem do zwycięstwa zostaje przejść przez dość długą kłodę (: Jurgita zwinny ruchem pojawiła się tuż za Selene i Nicky obydwie oberwały rączką od noża przez co na moment obie straciły możliwość szybkiej reakcji, co Jurgita wykorzystała szybko i związała dziewczyną ręcę tylko, że ich ręcę były związane ze sobą, dziewczyny były odwrócone do siebie plecami. Jurgita puściła im oczko i wbiegła na kłodę. Jurgita jednak czymś oberwała i prawie by spadła gdyby nie złapała się jedną ręką za kłodę. Stażyści wystrzeliwali w nich kulki z farbą. Jurgita tylko niezadowolona pokręciła ręką po czym zaczęła się ponownie wspinać na kłodę. 'Jurgita(PZ): '''Jak dobrze, że żyłam w buszu! ''Mruknęła niezadowolona pod nosem wdrapując się na kłodę starając się uniknąć uderzeń kulek, położyła się na kłodzie, wyciągnęła swój nóż i zaczęła wycinać dość spory kawałek, ale tak by nie uszkodzić konstrukcji, w końcu belka musi być gruba? Bo jakiejś chwili udało się jej wyciąć tarczę, dzięki której mogła się bronić przed atakami z kulkami i szła przed siebie. Jurgita pewnie biegła zasłaniając się z jednej strony przed kulkami z farbą... Niestety z drugiej strony nieoczekiwanie wysunęła się ręka z ciastem, który wylądował na jej twarzy <3. Ta, tracąc orientację wpadła do błota <3 ''Jurgita przewróciła oczami i przedostała się przez błoto z powrotem na brzeg. Wdrapała się ponownie na kłodę, jednak tym razem się na niej położyła i sukcesywnie niczym wąż przedostawała sie do przodu. '' Kategoria:Odcinki Total Drama: Locked Terror